This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Science Research Conference (SRC) on Signal Transduction in the Immune System, to be held June 7-12, 2015 in Big Sky, Montana. The major goal of this conference is to provide a comprehensive focus on recent advances regarding the signaling mechanisms involved in the response of immune cells in both health and disease. The meeting in 2015 will be the 8th occurrence of this FASEB conference. This conference has garnered widespread interest in research institutes, academia, and industry because of the outstanding speaker rosters, the cutting edge nature of the work presented and the relevance of many presentations to immunologic diseases. Additionally, since most mainstream immunology meetings do not provide an in-depth focus on signal transduction mechanisms, this dedicated FASEB conference has attracted leaders in immune signal transduction world-wide, as well as new investigators and students. As a result, this FASEB conference has been one of the most highly attended FASEB SRC. The meeting planned for 2015 includes a joint emphasis on adaptive (22 out of 34 speakers) and innate (12 out of 34 speakers) immune signaling mechanisms. The 2015 conference includes a strong focus on innate lymphoid cells, including natural killer cells, innate sensing, lymphocyte activation and differentiation, imaging of cell activation and differentiation, immune deficiencies, and cytoskeletal changes that regulate leukocyte activation and migration. These topics represent the cutting edge of research at the intersection of immune signaling, biology and translation to human disease. The conference has a backbone of regular attendees and speakers, but we will ensure that new ideas and areas are addressed in 2015 by featuring 17 new speakers (out of 34). In addition, most sessions have space for two short talks (for a total of 10 short talks) to be selected from abstracts, with priority given to nw investigators, post-doctoral fellows and students from groups in which PIs are not presenting. This will ensure a diversity of topics at the meeting. The overall objectives of the meeting are: 1 To provide a critical and intensive overview of the recent advances in immune signaling; 2. To bring together senior scientists and young investigators in a convivial atmosphere with informal discussions to promote the skills of students and young investigators; 3. To advance research on the molecular mechanisms in the immune system by broadly disseminating information and recent breakthroughs. We anticipate that this conference will build upon the success of past conferences in influencing the direction of immune signaling research.